Go To Your Room Brittany
by WALL-E and EVE In Love
Summary: Brittany must retrieve her forgotten popcorn at home and hurry back to the theatre in time to catch a movie. Can she survive a chore and being sent to her room?
1. I Forgot My Popcorn

"Hurry up, gang!" shouted Jeanette as she bounded ahead of her sisters and the Chipmunks. "Cars 3 is about to start!" The 6 chipmunks were bounding ahead so fast that WALL-E was panting, trying to keep up. He was excited for them, for he had been able to take them to the movies to see Cars 3. It was the best movie ever to come out and he had been waiting for weeks for it to come out. When they got to the Buy 'N Large Theatre, WALL-E bought their popcorn with some coins he had brought and took their seats. Little did Brittany know was that she forgot HER popcorn. To their disappointment, the show was NOT the movie, but it was a rodeo show where horses jumped over hurdles instead. The chipmunks sighed, but they enjoyed the show anyway. That was when Brittany gasped! "WALL-E!" she cried, frantically. "I forgot my popcorn!" WALL-E raised his eyebrows in shock! "Go!" he cried. Brittany did so as fast as she could. She ran all the way home, grabbed her popcorn and ran straight back to the theatre. That was when she saw EVE flying overhead. "Hi, EVE!" she called. "Would you like to join us for a movie?" EVE shook her head. She wasn't happy. She just picked Brittany up and took her to market where they sold fruits and vegetables. "W-what are we doing here?" Brittany asked, frantically. "I'm missing the movie!" EVE said nothing. She simply used some coins she'd been saving to buy some vegetables then, took Brittany home and instructed her to go to her room, but didn't make herself understood. "But, EVE, why are you doing this?" cried Brittany. "I have got to get back to the theatre!"

"Permission," replied EVE, sternly. "What?" said Brittany. "But, WALL-E said I could go home and get my-" But, before she could finish, Brittany saw a bag of popcorn on the table. HER popcorn. "MY POPCORN!" she cried. "Thank you, EVE!" She gave her a hug, but EVE just picked her up and put her in her room. "No! Let me out!" cried Brittany, pounding on the door. But, it was no use. EVE had locked her in and Brittany threw herself on the bed, sobbing.


	2. Don't Be Afraid

Brittany was still sobbing on her bed when she heard a voice. "Don't cry, child," it said. Brittany turned around to find the wardrobe talking to her. "You can talk!" she exclaimed in surprise. "Don't be scared, child," said the wardrobe. "We won't hurt you."

"We?" asked, Brittany, confused. To her surprise, a teapot, a teacup, a candle and a clock came bounding up to her and they were all friendly. Brittany liked them already! She got a cup of tea and a pink dress to wear for dinner. Bravely, she stepped downstairs to find a hideous beast near the table. They ate quietly and Brittany was quite frightened. The servants could see that the poor child was scared. "We need some way to make her dining experience more pleasant," said the candle, worriedly. The servants pondered for a moment, and when the beast was gone, Brittany looked around. While Brittany was distracted, the servants prepared her a beautiful dessert that she just loved! They all had a good time. They gave her a tour. But while they were distracted, Brittany went up a staircase that led her to aa dark room. "Where did all this stuff come from…?" she asked herself. Brittany saw all kinds of debris such as ruined photos, broken glass (which she was careful not to step on) and a rose inside a jar. "A rose," she exclaimed softly. "And it's wilting. But, I just want to touch the petals first…" Brittany took the jar off the rose and was just about to touch its soft petals when the beast showed up. "Why did you come here?" he asked. "Because I want to help you, somehow…" replied Brittany, slowly. "You can help me by obeying the rules!" shouted the beast. "Rules?" cried Brittany. "Yes, rules!" said the beast. "And one of them is to never come in here!"

"I'm sorry," said Brittany, her voice trembling. "Get out!" yelled the beast. Brittany scurried away, putting on her suit and helmet and out of the dome, sobbing. "Where are you going?" asked the candlestick. "I can't stay any longer!" sobbed Brittany as she ran away.


	3. You Missed The Show

With her popcorn in tow, Brittany ran as fast as she could back to the movie theatre, but what she saw made her cry out in surprise. WALL-E and the other chipmunks were just coming out of the theatre. "Guys! W-where are you going?" asked Brittany. "Home," replied Jeanette. "You missed the whole movie." Brittany dropped to her knees and sobbed. "Don't cry, Brittany," said Eleanor. "I have plenty of DVDs that will cheer you up." She and the others began to head back when Brittany sprang to her feet and blocked their path. "No!" she cried. Then, she stopped herself and chuckled nervously. "I mean, maybe we should go out for a burger." The others looked at each other confused, but eventually, they agreed. Brittany sighed in relief. Now, she wouldn't have to do anything with the beast. But, how could she keep them away from home? At the burger place, Jeanette couldn't help but notice there was something wrong with Brittany, for she was eating her burger very slowly. "Are you okay, Brittany?" she asked. "You seem sad."

"I'm sorry, Jeanette," said Brittany. "I just don't feel like myself."

"Well, maybe we can go home and have a fashion show," said Jeanette. "You'd like that. It'll cheer you right up." Brittany smiled weakly. "I don't know," she said. "You'll see," said Jeanette. "It'll be okay."

"Sleep," said WALL-E. "Oh, I don't know," said Brittany, nervously. "I-I don't feel like it." WALL-E gently cupped Brittany's face in his hands. "Okay," he said. "I don't know," said Brittany. "M-maybe we should sleep in a hotel instead. I-I have money." With a nervous grin, she pulled out her wallet and her wad of dollars. "See?" The others looked at her. "I'm not sure," said Jeanette. "We want to help you feel better. How about this? We go to bed and tomorrow, we'll watch any movie you want on DVD. Does that sound good?" Brittany just whimpered and hugged her knees together. "Her disappointment must be really getting to her," Jeanette whispered to Eleanor. "Mm-hmm," said Eleanor in agreement. WALL-E sighed, picked up Brittany and started off home with the others following him. "No! Put me down!" cried Brittany. "Be home soon," assured WALL-E. Brittany whimpered. "You'll be okay, you'll see," said Jeanette. "No!" cried Brittany with her eyes covered. When they got there, WALL-E gently placed Brittany, who was shaking fiercely, on the ground. Brittany whimpered again. "Poor thing," said Jeanette. "Come on. Let's get some rest. You'll feel much better."

"No! Don't go!" cried Brittany. "Okay, now you're just being silly," said an annoyed Alvin. "You're coming with us and that's that." Together, they grabbed Brittany, who was kicking her legs around, trying to free herself, to the tree dome, threw off her suit and helmet, as well as their own and dragged her inside. "Oh, no!" cried Brittany. "Let go of me!"

"Never!" shouted Alvin as he dragged a struggling Brittany to her. "Guys, watch out!" cried Brittany. "Watch out for what?" asked Jeanette. "The beast!" answered Brittany, frantically. "A beast?" cried all the others, letting go of Brittany. "Is that all this is about?" asked Alvin. "Yes," replied a frantic Brittany. "There's a beast in the tree dome and he's been keeping me in my room. He's the reason I missed the movie. He wouldn't let me go back after I got my popcorn." Brittany dropped to her knees and cried. "Oh. There, there, Brittany," said Jeanette. "We'll protect you, right, Alvin?"

"Sure," said Alvin. "I'll even sleep with you all night." Brittany smiled and wiped a tear away. "You'd do that for me? Thank you, Alvin," Brittany said, hugging him. They both sighed. As they went to bed that night, Brittany and Alvin hugged each other for protection and were just dropping off to sleep when they heard Jeanette's voice. "Guys! Come quick!" she cried. All the other chipmunks ran to her room. "What's wrong, Jeanette?" asked Simon in concern. "I was just going to sleep when these objects came in and started talking!"

"Talking?" said Alvin. "They can talk?"

"Oui," said a candlestick. "We certainly can. How are you feeling tonight, mon amis?"

"We're doing very well," said Simon. "But, we're very tired."

"But, of course," said the candlestick. "Sorry to disturb you, my friends." And with that, he and the other objects hopped away. "Wow!" exclaimed Eleanor. "This is amazing!"

"Yeah, I know," shrugged Brittany. "But, guys, there's a beast in the castle. I'm too scared to go to sleep!"

"That's why we're here," said Alvin, putting a paw on Brittany's shoulder. "Tell you what?" said Simon. "Why don't we all sleep in Brittany's room. There is safety in numbers, after all." Brittany smiled nervously, but she did feel better with the others sleeping in her room. As the night dragged on, Brittany was asleep, hugging Alvin, who was sleeping in the other direction with a storybook in his paw. Brittany heard him drop it and moan. She sighed as she tried to close her eyes and hugged Alvin tighter, who let out a moan and a grunt. He opened his eyes and sat up. Stretching, he looked to Brittany, moaning. "Hey, Brittany," he said. "Can't sleep?" Brittany shook her head. "Ah, I'm not surprised," said Alvin. "I wouldn't be able to sleep either if there was a beast in my home."

"Uh, hello?" said Brittany. "We all live here!"

"Oh, right," said Alvin. "Let's go back to sleep." Brittany sighed. "Alvin?" she said. "Hmm?" said Alvin, sleepily. "How are we going to get past the beast?"

"Out the window, I guess," shrugged Alvin with a sigh. With a sleepy yawn, he turned over and went back "Goodnight, Brit," he said. Brittany sighed and went back to sleep.


End file.
